


Shoot to Thrill

by REM_It_Up



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REM_It_Up/pseuds/REM_It_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is left in the Tower-- Alone and bored...bored....bored.<br/>This is the perfect time to call his best friend Rhodey!<br/>What are they going to do?!</p><p>Or:</p><p>I really wanted to write a fic about Tony and Rhodey playing a virtual reality/Lazer tag game in the Tower.<br/>Enjoy these two dorks running around like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot to Thrill

“Honey Bunch? Sugar Bear? Rhodey….Rhooooooodeeeeyyyy…..Platypus? Sour Patch? RhodeyRhodeyRhodeyRhodeyRhodeyRhodeyRhodeyRhodey”

Rhodey sighed loudly and turned to look at Tony, “Yes, Tony?” 

Tony brightened, happy that he finally had Rhodey’s attention, “I’m bored, Platypus…”

Rhodey scoffed, turning his eyes back to phone, “So you’ve mentioned…repeatedly, might I add”

“Well that fact hasn’t changed, Sour Patch, and it’s worth repeating” Tony placed his forehead back onto the table he was laying across, “I invited you over to relieve the problem but you’ve been on your phone the entire time. I feel like a snubbed date.”

“First off…” Rhodey snorted, still not looking up from his phone, “My dates are usually hotter.” He smiled when Tony made a small offended sound, “Second, you were ignoring me first, remember?”

Tony turned to look at Rhodey again, “First off, I am the hottest date ever. Seriously Rhodey, I am a catch, you would be so lucky. Second, I was working on something important; I didn’t call you planning to ignore you. Right after I called you to come over I figured out that power problem that I couldn’t solve.”

Rhodey nodded, eyes still on his phone… “Right, right, lucky catch…Power problem…Ignoring your best friend...I got it.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, crumpling up a piece of paper from his worktable (He might have seen words like ‘SHIELD’, ‘Important’, and ‘Classified’ on it) and threw it at Rhodey’s head

Rhodey ducked out of the way--and still didn’t take his eyes off the phone

Tony groaned, “What are you even doing on there that’s so interesting, anyway?”

Rhodey grinned, “Nothing” he showed Tony the blank screen, “I just like messing with you”. Rhodey ducked again as a paper ball flew by and he placed his phone on the table, “What do you wanna do then?”

Tony blinked, “I don’t know”

It was Rhodey’s turn to groan, “You called me, Tony. I figured you would have something in mind.”

The rest of the Avengers were at a baseball game, something that Steve and Bucky were really excited about-- Tony wasn’t. He was able to wheedle his way out of going, (just barely because Steve was seriously working the ‘wounded puppy eyes’) and after about 10 minutes after the team left he called Rhodey complaining that he was bored. Rhodey, who was on leave, dragged himself out of bed and headed to the tower. They’ve been sitting in the workshop for about an hour, Rhodey goofing off on his phone and Tony soldering wires--that was until he finished.

Tony shrugged and Rhodey sighed…again-- He tended to do that a lot around Tony

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Nah”

“Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat.”

“Nuh uh”

“We could go flying?”

“Nooooo”

“We can go…shopping?”

“Uuuuuugh”

Rhodey threw his hands up, “You are so difficult, you come up with something then!”

“Platypus….” Tony whined, plopping his head back onto his table

Rhodey went to grab his phone again, ‘He hasn’t changed since college’ Rhodey thought, remembering all the times Tony would come crawling him complaining that he was ‘bored out of his mind.’ Rhodey shook his head--wait…college.

“Do you still have that game we made in college?”

Tony turned his head to look at him, confused, “What ga…?” Tony shot up, “JARVIS?!”

“Yes, Sir?” JARVIS answered promptly

“Look for File: ‘Shoot to Thrill’”

“Just a moment Sir,” A quick second later, “File: ‘Shoot to Thrill’ located”

Rhodey and Tony were both smiling, standing up-- Tony was bouncing on his toes, “Is it still functional?”

Another silent second, “Everything is operational, Sir”

Rhodey and Tony high-fived excitedly, “Do you know where the glasses and guns are?” Rhodey asked

“They should be in the box of my old school stuff in my closet” Tony and Rhodey immediately headed to the elevator

It didn’t take them to find the pairs of glasses and guns tucked away in a box, a little dusty but still intact and working. Not that they were surprised, they may have made them when they were in college but they knew what they were doing.

“Give us a second to get ready JARVIS,” Tony instructed, “Then set it for the hardest level”

“Are you sure?” Rhodey stripped off his jacket, “It’s been years since we played this”

“Yeah and we’re super heroes, Rhodey” Tony said, putting on a pair of shoes, “We do this kind of stuff all the time. If anything the hardest level may be too easy!”

-*-*-*-*-

“Set it to the hardest level” Rhodey mocked, he was breathing hard, “The hardest level may be too easy!”

“I know what I said!” Tony shot back, he took in a big breath of air, “I honestly didn’t think it would be this hard.”

Rhodey nodded in agreement, resting his head against the wall behind them. Tony and Rhodey were tucked behind a wall on the Bucky’s floor, after barely making it out of the stairwell. They had started on Tony and Steve’s floor, which was their ‘base camp’. They stayed there long enough to make sure the glasses and guns were working before heading to the elevator-- Which wasn’t working. Undeterred and not really worried they headed to the stairs…where they were jumped with a surprise attack. Both Tony and Rhodey weren’t sure how they got out of there without being hit but they did.

“We need to know how many are out there.” Rhodey said, knowing that the enemies were waiting for them to come out of hiding. Not that Rhodey called it “hiding’…he called it ‘keeping cover’ or ‘strategic evasion’--yeah.

“Let me check” Tony said, ready to crawl over Rhodey to peek around the corner

“Ah, ah.” Rhodey stuck up his hand, “I’ll do it; it didn’t exactly work out the last time you tried to look”

Tony glared, “That was one time!”

Rhodey waved him off, he took a deep breath, fixed his glasses, and turned to peek around the corner. He didn’t see anything--

“Shit!” Rhodey pulled back as eight red blasts came at him, just missing his head

“So we know eight for sure,” Tony grimaced, “Are they all Stormtroopers?”

Rhodey opened his mouth to answer… “ _nuqDaq ‘oH chaH?!_ ” Rhodey winced at the familiar guttural tones, “Nope, the Klingon’s are here, too.”

“They’re quicker than I remember” Tony groaned

“That’s an understatement” Rhodey mumbled, he checked his gun. “We’re not going to be able to look for the key with them walking around.”

That was the name of the game, they establish a base camp then they have to go to different designated places and find a certain number of keys. In college the keys would be hidden in different classrooms or places around campus, in the Tower, the keys were hidden on the Avengers personal floors. Which means they had to find 6 keys and then they had to go to the heavily guarded enemy base-- the communal living area-- and place the 6 keys in the lock.

Tony turned to him, “What’s the call?”

“Alright…” Rhodey craned his neck and looked around, “We know that wherever the key is, it’s going to have a bunch of guards. What does this floor look like?”.

Bucky’s floor, like the rest of the Avengers, was pretty large-- complete with bedroom, small kitchen, storage room for his extensive gun collection, and shooting range to name a few rooms. Luckily they had Tony, who had planned out every floor in the Tower. Tony had even more knowledge because this used to be Steve’s floor before he moved in with Tony.

“Okay, uh… The bedroom will be through that door” Tony said nodding to a small hallway, “I don’t see anyone so we can rule out the bedroom and everything that way.”

“What does that leave us?”

“The shooting range and a small gym” Tony replied

“So it’s one of those” Rhodey looked across the room and saw the kitchen on the other side of the living room, “We need two areas to come at them from.”

Tony already knew what he was thinking, “I’ll go; you got my back?”

Rhodey nodded, “Always”, both he and Tony checked their guns-- Tony took a deep breath and ran out from behind the wall. Staying low and heading to the kitchen-- streaks of red and yellow followed Tony as he ducked behind a sofa. Rhodey came around the corner at the same time and started shooting. He gave Tony enough cover to make it to the kitchen, where he bent behind the counter and Rhodey sat back behind the wall. He waited until Tony looked back to him from across the floor, they nodded and both came out of their hiding- evasion- places.

Together, both he and Tony are able to kill the large group of Stormtroopers and Klingons that were blocking the doorway to the shooting range. Tony, as usual, focused on the Klingons while Rhodey aimed at the Stormtroopers. They moved quickly, knowing that more enemies were on their way.

“Check over there” Rhodey said, pointing to the end of the range, “I’ll look over here…Don’t break anything.”

Tony rolled his eyes but hurriedly headed over, gun still out, “I think I know better than that, Rhodey.”

Rhodey snorted but didn’t reply; Rhodey started looking through the surprisingly bare weapon racks, “Huh…I figured Barnes’ would have an entire arsenal up here.”

“Oh he does,” Tony replied as he moved some boxes of targets, “Most of his stuff is on Clint’s floor though.”

Rhodey stopped and stood up, giving Tony a startled look, “Since when?”

Tony chuckled, “Normally I would love to gossip with you, Platypus, but we’re kind of busy right now. I’ll give you the update on the ‘Real Housewives of The Avengers: Tower Edition’ later.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and went back to searching for the key, keeping an ear out for any movement on the floor, “I think you guys are less ‘Real Housewives’ and more ‘Keeping Up with the Kardashians’, Tony.”

“Okay, first, how do you even know about that show?” Tony asked, his head popping up from behind a large shelf, “And second, does that make me Kim? Better yet; Does that make Steve Kanye? Oh! Clint and Bucky can be Khloe and Lamar... Wait, are they still together?”

Rhodey started pulling drawers out and ruffling through them, “Focus, Tony…”

“Aha!” Tony suddenly exclaimed, holding up a large familiar silver key

Rhodey grinned as Tony pockets the key, “Let’s keep going, I bet they already regrouped on the stairs.”

-*-*-*-*-

“Did the Klingon’s always have those sword things?” Rhodey groaned, trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating heavily in his chest.

“They’re called Bat’leth’s, Rhodey” Tony leaned against the bathroom door, looking just as winded as Rhodey was, “And I didn’t think so.”

“Bat’leth’s” Rhodey muttered, opening the door a bit so he could peek out, “Well, is there anything else I should know about? They’re not going to pull out special Klingon nunchucks or something, right?”

Tony scoffed, offensively, “They don’t use nun chucks, Rhodey! They use blade-based weapons.”

“They have guns!” Rhodey said, turning to look at Tony--who was glaring at him

“Their called disruptors, Rhodey! Disruptors! You would know if you actually paid attention to the show. They’re badass and so much better and cooler than those little playthings your Stormtroopers haul around.”

Rhodey stuck his finger in Tony’s face, just grazing his nose, “How dare you? They are E-11 Blaster Rifles!”

Tony smacked Rhodey’s finger away, “Yeah?! Well they--”

“Shhh!” Rhodey placed his hand over Tony’s mouth, listening-- he heard movement outside. He quickly removed his hand when he felt Tony lick his palm, he glared at Tony who was smirking at him, “This conversation is not over.” Rhodey whispered, wiping his hand on Tony’s shirt

Tony took another second to stick his tongue at him before he motioned to the door, “Do you see anything?”

Rhodey slowly opened the door and peeked out through the crack, “I don’t see anything…but they’re out there. I can hear them.”

“We can’t stay here; we’ll be dead meat if they box us in here.” Tony said softly, “And I’ll never forgive myself if I die in Legolas’ and the Tin Soldier’s bathroom of all places.”

Rhodey nodded and gestured for Tony to follow him out of the door. They were crouched down against the wall, Rhodey kept his sights on the open hallway. He felt Tony place his hand on his shoulder and tap him once with his thumb which meant he wanted Rhodey to let Tony lead him. Rhodey nodded and he felt Tony grab the back of his shirt. Rhodey walked backwards with Tony, keeping his gun aimed in front of him just in case anything came running around the corner. 

Eventually Tony led them through another door and he let go of Rhodey’s shirt to close the door behind them. Rhodey relaxed a bit and turned to see where they were now, the lights were off but the large windows gave them enough light to see.

Rhodey’s gaze landed on the huge mass in the middle of the room, “Is that a…nest?”

Tony grinned widely, “I got it for him when he first got here”

The massive bed was circular, the base around it was made out of, what looked like, some wicker material and inside it was lined with a deep purple fabric. There had to be at least 20 pillows of different sizes and shapes thrown in the center. On the outskirts of the nest-bed Rhodey could see random clothing tucked around the edges of the bed. He was pretty sure he had seen Steve wear that t-shirt and Natasha wearing that hoodie.

Rhodey looked at Tony, eyebrow raised. “What?” Tony asked innocently, “He’s basically a bird anyway, he needed a nest.”

Rhodey laughed, “Alright then, we still can’t stay in here Tony. They could catch us in here too.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but Clint’s floor is built differently than the other floors” Tony explained and at Rhodey’s confused look he pointed to the ceiling, “Look.”

Rhodey glanced up, the ceiling wasn’t a regular closed ceiling, it was made up of crisscrossing bars and beams-- some places just big enough for a tired hawk to rest.

“You spoil him,” Rhodey said, as he saw what looked like to be a pizza box jammed between two bars, “Not that it isn’t amazing and all, by the way, but how does this help?”

Tony pointed to the ceiling again, “Look at the walls”

Rhodey let his eyes follow one of the walls and that was when he saw what Tony was pointing out. There were gaps between where the walls and the ceiling would meet, the spaces were wide enough that you would be able to crawl from room to room without touching the floor.

“Yeah…You spoil him.”

“I just want to make sure my bird friend is taken care of” Tony replied, but he was smiling

“This might work,” Rhodey said, “How do we get up there?”

Tony waved him over to the corner, “I installed a ladder over here, Clint doesn’t use it but I figured I might have to do repairs or something up there.”

Just as they reached the base of the thin steel ladder they heard more rustling and deep voices getting louder.

“Go, go” Rhodey hissed, nudging Tony up the ladder, placing his gun in the band of his jeans 

They were able to scramble up the ladder quickly and crawled into the web of beams when the door flew open. Tony and Rhodey pushed themselves up, trying to get as close to the top as they could. Rhodey watched as Stormtroopers filled the room, rifles out as they swept the area. “Check everywhere,” one of the Stormtroopers ordered.

Rhodey reached over as quietly as he could, not taking his eyes off the enemies, and tapped against Tony’s palm. [Go] Rhodey tapped quickly in Morse code 

Tony nodded, turning his hand to tap on Rhodey’s hand, [Stay close]

At Rhodey’s nod the two started moving, which was a lot harder then it looked. The bars crisscrossed every which way, making navigating difficult. Tony’s foot almost slipped a few times and Rhodey almost lost his balance once. By the time they reached the wall that led to the living room more Klingons were just coming up from the stairs, weapons drawn. 

Rhodey and Tony climbed further into the living room, Rhodey knew that just like him, Tony was holding his breath. They stopped toward the middle of the open living room, trying to see if there was one room or area that had more enemies guarding it.

Tony reached across to tap his fingers against Rhodey’s neck, [2 o’clock]

Rhodey turned and he saw the small cluster of guards in front of one of the rooms, [What room is it?], he tapped back

[Gym] Tony replied

Together they both make the long difficult path to the other side of the floor; by the time they got there they were both out of breath. Clint made this look way easier than it actually was, Rhodey thought as he shook out his aching hands. Tony shook his hands out as well before he eased his way through the opening in the wall; Rhodey followed his through.

When Tony had said that this was a gym, Rhodey was expecting weights and machines…What he got was a huge open floor with gymnastic bars, rings, and horses-- that actually made sense. Doing a quick count, there were 18 guards standing around the gym, weapons drawn but they hadn’t noticed Rhodey and Tony yet. 

Tony sidled back into Rhodey’s side, [There aren’t many places to look here]

Rhodey nodded in agreement, reaching for Tony’s palm, [Take a guess]

Tony looked around and his eyes landed on a big storage unit by the wall, he drummed against Rhodey’s skin, [There, it has to be there]

[Head over there, as close as you can get. On my mark we’ll start shooting. Take out as many as you can then drop down and look. I’ll cover you.] Rhodey rapped out [The guards out there are going to hear; I’ll take them out while they come through the door.]

Tony gave a thumbs up before heading over to the cabinet, Rhodey stayed where he was, pulling his gun from his jeans. Rhodey waited as Tony got situated in his position, pulling out his own gun. Rhodey raised one if his hands, eyes still trained on the enemies below, knowing Tony was watching him.

When his hand dropped both Tony and he released a barrage of shots from the sky, killing a lot of them before they even knew what was happening. After they dropped a majority of them Tony was able to drop from the ceiling. Landing on one of the higher bars, jumping to a lower bar, landing on another bar, and jumping from the pummel horse to the floor-- Clint would be proud.

As Tony searched through the cabinet Rhodey took out the rest of the enemies in the room and started picking off the ones coming through the door. Luckily the gun they had reloaded in a matter of seconds, so Rhodey was able to keep up as Stormtroopers entered the room. He eventually saw Tony start to shoot them too, which meant that he found the key.

Rhodey dropped to the floor when the guards started trickling through rather than bursting through the doorway; trusting Tony to have his back. Tony walked up to him after they were all gone, spinning the key on his little finger.

“Check it!” He yelled, waving the key in Rhodey’s face

“2 Down” Rhodey smiled as Tony placed the key into his pocket, “How are your hands?”

Tony frowned and looked down, “Ouch. I thought I was gonna lose my grip a couple times.”

“I blame Clint” Rhodey said, flexing his hands

“Me too” Tony hummed, he glanced back at Rhodey, “Ready for round three, Han Rhodey?”

Rhodey brought up his gun, “Always ready, Captain Stark.”

-*-*-*-*-

“I am more afraid of the fact that we are on Natasha’s floor then I am of being hunted by Klingons and Stormtroopers” Tony whispered to him

They were hiding in Natasha’s ballet studio, catching their breath from their latest escape from the stairs.

Rhodey laughed, “As long as we don’t break anything and leave things how they were, we should be good…right?”

“You should know,” Tony said, “Don’t think I don’t know about you two going out for drinks last month.”

“We go out for drinks every month,” Rhodey grinned when Tony’s head shot up, “We spend all night drinking, talking, and drinking.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “What does she talk about? Wait…What do you talk about?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential information, Tony.” Rhodey shook his head, “You gotta be there”

“Oh, you guys have a little club now?” Tony assumed, eyebrows raising

“It’s more like a caucus or a coalition to be honest…We wear matching t-shirts and have a secret handshake.” Rhodey said, listening for any noise

“I can’t tell if you’re joking.” Tony asked, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Does anyone else know about your little secret rendezvous?”

“Sometimes Sam comes” Rhodey said, smiling broadly as Tony squawked, “Now be quiet.”

Tony poked Rhodey’s side sharply with his finger, “This conversation is not over, Rhodey.”

Rhodey turned enough to gently pat the top of Tony’s head, laughing when Tony started smacking his hand away with both hands.

“Okay, let’s focus…” Rhodey said, getting serious again, “It’s not in the ballet studio, we passed the kitchen and the gym. Which leave the bedroom, bathroom, and…?”

“Natasha also has a library,” Tony piped in, “Also she has a huge walk-in closet that we designed together.”

“Either one of those would be a good hiding place,” Rhodey poked his head out of the door, checking around, “I don’t hear anyone, we should move.”

Tony followed him out of the studio, staying close by as they walked with their backs pressed against the wall. Suddenly Rhodey heard something down the hall and he grabbed Tony’s arm, shoving him into the small kitchen and ducking behind the counter.

“ _legh Dat’_ ” They heard a Klingon order, “ _chaH vltu’_ ”

“Everything else is down that way” Tony waved to the other side of the floor with his hand. He crawled around Rhodey and peeked around the counter. “It looks like there are a bunch of guards over there by the library.”

Rhodey took a glance as well, there were a large group of Stormtroopers guarding a dark wooden door. Tony was already looking around, “What are you thinking, Tones?” Rhodey asked quietly

“I’m thinking we need a distraction,” Tony pushed his glasses up his nose before getting to his feet and crouching next to the counter. He stood up enough to take a glimpse over the counter before grabbing something from the countertop-- an apple.

Rhodey already knew what he was thinking, “Throw it all a wall or something. Try not to break anything.”

Tony waved him off, “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

Tony slinked over to the other side of the counter, looking around before he chucked the apple at the wall. The apple thunked loudly against the opposite wall and a second later they heard the sound of something glass crashing and breaking on the ground.

They both winced, “Tony!” Rhodey whispered harshly

“I didn’t mean to!” Tony bit back, “Tell her it was an accident next month at your little coalition meeting!”

Before Rhodey could reply they heard heavy footsteps running towards the noise and he peeked over the counter, “They’re gone, let’s go.”

Tony and Rhodey quickly ran toward the library, thankfully it was empty and they closed and locked the door behind them. The library wasn’t huge but it was a decent size, filled with books in different languages on solid wooden shelves.

“I didn’t know Natasha was such an avid reader” Tony mumbled, running his fingers across the bindings

“I did,” Rhodey said, when Tony looked over at him he thumped his fist against his chest twice, “Coalition”

Tony rolled his eyes at him, “We’re still going to talk about that later.”

“I’m afraid I can’t divulge too much information about Drinking Club, Tony” Rhodey started opening the drawers to the heavy desk sitting in the corner, “It’s breaking the first rule about Drinking Club.”

Tony started pulling books from the shelves, “What? The first rule of Drinking Club is not to talk about Drinking Club?”

“No, the first rule of Drinking Club is not to talk to Tony about Drinking Club”

“You already told be about Drinking Club” Tony sighed, placing the books back on the shelves and moving to the next one, “You broke your own rules about it already.”

“That’s because I’m a rule-breaker” Rhodey said, turning to look at Tony, “A badass, if you will”

Tony stared at him, “Sometimes I forget what a dork you are” Tony replied, shaking his head

“I think you mean badass,” Rhodey said, holding up a silver key tucked away in one of the drawers

Tony smiled, putting everything back on the shelves before walking over and grabbing the key form Rhodey’s fingers. “I definitely mean dork, Sour Patch, but you do have badass tendencies. I’ll give you that.”

“I’ll take it” Rhodey said, “Ready to get out of here?”

Tony tucked the key away with the others and grabbed his gun, “How do you want to do this?”

“Time to rain down fire and brimstone?”

“Now you’re talking.”

-*-*-*-*-

“Did you… see that big group…. at the end…. of the hall?” Rhodey asked, lungs burning as he took in deep breaths

Tony, who was bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, nodded weakly, “Bruce’s lab.”

Rhodey placed his hands on his head, trying to regulate his breathing, “I didn’t know he had a lab up here.”

“Just a small one, his main lab is on another floor” Tony said, taking in a large breath and standing straight. “I don’t think he does any big experiments in there, just some minor stuff. Mostly research.”

“Okay,” The wall they were hiding behind had a built in aquarium in the middle, so Rhodey looked through the water, “I think we’re cl-- Oh, wait.”

A large group of Klingons and Stormtroopers came around another corner, their weapons in front of them. Rhodey ducked back down and tapped Tony’s knee with three fingers once, silently instructing Tony to follow him. They both made their way along the wall before ducking into Bruce’s library; which was bigger than Natasha’s and had even more books.

Rhodey looked around, spying a large oak desk that was against the farthest wall. “Let’s do a bottleneck”

Tony followed his gaze and then turned his bed back to the door, realization dawning on his face, “Good idea”

Together they moved the desk, leaving enough room for both of them to get between the wall and the desk-- cover. As Tony moved everything off the desk Rhodey moved to the closed door, placing a hand on the doorknob.

He looked to Tony, “Ready?”

“All set” Tony took position, kneeling behind the desk with his gun aimed to the door.

Rhodey slowly and silently opened the door before quickly heading back behind the desk with Tony, taking the same position.

“Go ahead” Rhodey said, cocking his head to the door as Tony grinned, “I know you want to”

“KHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!” Tony yelled as loud as he could and Rhodey couldn’t help but laugh at him.

The sound of multiple footsteps and Klingons and Stormtroopers yelling came from outside the room. Tony and Rhodey held their breath-- when they suddenly started charging in. The doorway was the perfect bottleneck, only one or two could enter the room at the time. It was made even more difficult because they didn’t exactly step aside for one another. Instead they all tried to squeeze in and the same time; which made it all the easier for Rhodey and Tony to pick them off. There were more guards on this floor than Rhodey thought, every time he thought they got them all more came crashing through. 

Eventually-- No more came through the doorway and they both sighed heavily and slumped against the desk tiredly.

“My hand is cramping” Tony said, massaging his hand, “There are so many of them”

Rhodey agreed, “Come on”

Before they left they pushed the desk back and placed everything back and then they headed to the lab. There were a few stragglers hanging by the door but they dealt with them quickly. Once they stepped into the lab Rhodey’s eyes widened. Tony had said this was the smaller lab but Rhodey should have known that that still meant it was huge by most standards. It wasn’t just the size that stopped him, it was how much stuff was there. Almost every inch of the multiple tables around the lab was covered. With paper, books, journals, different pieces of equipment, and anything that Bruce felt he needed.

“We have to be careful, Tony” Rhodey said, tucking his gun away again, “I don’t want the Hulk to come out and play because we ruined one of Bruce’s experiments.”

“I’m always careful” Tony said, flipping through one of the books Bruce left of the table

“You just broke something on Natasha’s floor, remember?” Rhodey started carefully looking through some drawers

“That was an accident!” Tony said, starting to look through the shelves, “Besides, Bruce is my Science Bro, he would never get angry with me.”

“Uh huh” Rhodey said, distractedly

“You see Rhodey, I can have secret clubs too” Tony stuck his tongue at him, “And you’re not invited to join the Science Bro’s.”

“Everyone knows about your ‘secret’ club, Tony.” Rhodey kept rustling around, “And I don’t want to join you club, anyway.”

“You wish you could…” Tony said petulantly

Rhodey was about to turn away from the drawer he was searching and turning to Tony, but then he saw something silver in the corner of his eye, “I think I found it”

Rhodey grabbed for it… but it wasn’t a key, it was a silver bag, “Never mind, what is this?”

Tony, who was looking at him, brightened, “Hey!”

He came right over, grabbed it from Rhodey’s hand, and ripped it open. “Tony, you can’t just open it, it’s--”

“It’s mine!” Tony said, reaching and pulling out an-- almond. He threw it up in the air and caught it in his mouth. He smiled and offered the bag to Rhodey, “Want some?”

Rhodey stared at him, “Are you hiding food in Bruce’s lab?!”

“I don’t think it counts as hiding because I’m pretty sure Bruce knows it’s here” Tony answered, pouring some more into the palm of his hand and tossing them into his mouth

“Sorry,” Rhodey corrected, “Are you hoarding food in Bruce’s lab?”

Tony inclined his head, making a small considering sound, “You could call it that, yeah.”

At Rhodey’s incredulous look Tony continued, “In my defense it’s not just Bruce’s lab. I keep food all over the place, you know I like to have snacks handy. There have been snacks on every floor we’ve been to…Almond?”

Rhodey shook his head, “It’s like college all over again! You think you would know better than hiding food in other people’s rooms!”

“Is this about the tacos in junior year?” Tony asked, “Because I apologized for that! It’s the reason I only hide food that have a long shelf life!”

“Apology not accepted!” Rhodey exclaimed, “My room stunk for weeks!”

“It did not stink for weeks, Drama Queen!” Tony protested, “It was one week tops!” 

Rhodey gave him a withering look, “Just go find the stupid key”

“Fine!” Tony said, walking to the other side of the lab to look.

It was silent until about 5 minutes later Tony spoke up, “I found it” He held it up

“Good” Rhodey nodded, watching as Tony placed it with the others and walked toward him warily.

Tony stopped when he was right in front of him and Rhodey raised his chin a bit so he could look Tony in the eye. Tony stayed quiet, staring at him, and Rhodey saw his arm come up--

“Almond?” Tony asked, shaking the silver bag in front of him

Rhodey chuckled and reached in, pulling a few blueberries out and tossing them into his mouth, “Thank you.”

Tony grinned at him and Rhodey couldn’t help but grin back. That was all he got before Tony threw his arms around him. He chuckled when Tony leaned in and buried his face in Rhodey’s neck.

Rhodey squeezed him back and then clapped him on the back after a few moments, “Come on, Tones. We still got two more keys to find.”

Tony pulled back, “Let’s go!”

-*-*-*-*-

“Why doesn’t Sam have a nest-bed?” Rhodey whispered to Tony, they were hiding on the side of Sam’s bed, sitting on the ground, “He’s a bird too, isn’t he?”

“I offered to buy him one,” Tony replied, “But he said he wasn’t ‘that kind of bird’, whatever that means.”

“Maybe he’s not as birdy as Clint?” Rhodey suggested

“Nah, he’s just as birdy as Clint.” Tony said, “You know how many times I’ve walked in on him and Clint making bird puns at each other? Or arguing about which bird is better, falcons or hawks? I swear I once heard them cawing at each other. He’s just being difficult.”

Rhodey snickered. “Besides, everyone know that flamingos are better than falcons and hawks anyway” Tony continued.

“Egg-xactly” Rhodey murmured, Tony chuckled at him, “Did you see anything when we came in?”

“Not really, but in my defense I almost died at the hands of a Stormtrooper” Tony turned to him, “What about you?”

“I think I saw them crowding around by the living room. What’s right off there?” Rhodey asked

“Um,” Tony closed his eyes, “The gym and shooting range are on the other side of the floor. Uh, he was a study and…. Ah! Redwing!”

“Shhhh!” Rhodey whispers hurriedly, Tony places a hand over his mouth and Rhodey turns to see if anyone was coming in-- Luckily no one burst through the door, “Redwing?”

“Yeah,” Tony explains, removing his hand, “Sam has a room off the side of the living room where he trains Redwing.”

“What’s a Redwing?” Rhodey asks

“It’s a falcon. Like an actual falcon.” Tony laughs, “Sam’s been training him to help the team on missions. He has this weird mind thing with him, it’s kinda creepy.”

“He’s training birds?” Rhodey deadpanned, “He’s definitely as birdy as Clint. That must be where the key is.”

“We could try another bottleneck?” Tony patted the bed, “We can use the bed as cover, it worked pretty well last time.”

Rhodey shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Have you noticed that they never make the same mistake twice? That’s why it’s getting harder on the stairs, they’re learning. I doubt they’re going to do the same thing as last time.”

Tony swore, “I was hoping that was just me noticing that…Well, what do you think?”

“You said there’s a gym on the other side of the floor?” Rhodey asked, the plan forming in his head

“Yeah, it’s the last room down that way. It’s a gymnastics’ gym, like Clint’s.” Tony said, “Why?”

“We may need to split up” Rhodey answered, fixing his glasses

Tony stared at him, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“We need to give them an actual reason to leave their post.” Rhodey rationalized, “I’ll lead them off that way, you take care of the one’s that stay.”

Tony didn’t look happy with the plan but he begrudgingly agreed, “Alright, just be careful, Honey Bear”

Rhodey gave him a mock salute before they started their way out of the bedroom, they stopped right outside the living room. There were at least 25 or more Klingons and Stormtroopers in standing around the area. 

Rhodey felt Tony tap his shoulder with two fingers three times, _on the count of three_ \--

Three taps-- _Three_

Two taps-- _Two_

One tap-- _One!_

Rhodey took off across the living room, shooting some of the guards on his way. “After him!” A Stormtrooper yelled and Rhodey took off to the gym. He could hear the whine of Tony’s gun shooting rapidly behind him.

“Shit!” Rhodey cursed when a stream of red zoomed past his ear. Rhodey shot his gun over his shoulder as he ran, not really aiming but he was sure he would hit something. He finally reached the gym, luckily the door was open, and he ran in. His shoulder banged against the frame as he turned the corner into the room. He ran and dove behind a stack of mats, before turning on his knees and taking aim. He hadn’t expected so many to follow him but at least a dozen enemies were shooting at him. Rhodey alternated between shooting and ducking back behind the mats-- he came close to being hit more than a few times.

He finally shot the last Stormtrooper and took a deep breath-- his shoulder hurt. He stood back up and started heading toward the door rolling his aching shoulder as he went. Just as he was about to leave the gym he heard a deep growl and he looked up in time to see three Klingons with their damn swords things (Bat’ leths, whatever) charging at him full sprint.

“Oh, you fu--”, He had enough time to aim his gun and he was able to hit one, but the other two came charging. Rhodey ran back into the room, he tried to turn and close the door but the Klingons burst through and Rhodey fell on his back and his gun flew out of his hand.

The Klingon’s were still coming at him and Rhodey was torn between trying to get up and search for his gun or keep an eye on the huge aliens with giant swords lumbering toward him.

They decided for him, “ _Hegh!_ ” They both cried and swung their swords. Rhodey closed his eyes as he saw the blades start coming for him.

He heard a whine-- “Agh!” Rhodey opened his eyes at the yell and saw both the Klingons fall to the floor and disappear in a red glow.

“I thought I told you to be careful, Rhodey?” Tony scolded, putting his gun away and walking over to Rhodey and offering him a hand up, “That was the exact opposite of being careful!”

“They came out of nowhere,” Rhodey groaned, using Tony to get back to his feet, “Thanks, Tones”

Tony went over and grabbed Rhodey’s gun from the floor, “You’re welcome, Platypus!”

“Why did they come from?” Rhodey took his gun back

“Once you took off a bunch of them came from the stairs, I tried to get over here as quick as I could but I was swamped.” Tony explained. Now that Rhodey looked at him, Tony did look a little out of breath.

“You got here just in time,” Rhodey waved him off, “Let’s go get that key.”

-*-*-*-*-

“We need to add a pause button to this game.” Rhodey grunted, from where he was laying on his back on the floor

Tony, who was spread out next to him, gave him a weak thumbs-up, “That sounds like a plan, that’s not if I don’t destroy this game once we’re done.”

“I’ll help you” Rhodey moaned, sitting up-- which took him a lot longer than he would have liked, “Where are we?”

Tony sat up too, groaning as he did, “Uh....This is Jane’s study.”

Rhodey looked around...He thought Bruce had a lot of books, Jane had them in spades. “Alright, this is the last key. Let’s hurry up and find it.”

“Here, here” Tony and he both got to their feet, “I saw a bunch of them standing in the kitchen and dining room.”

“Thor has a dining room?” Rhodey asked, “Why does he have a dining room? I thought you all ate in the communal area like one big happy family?”

“We do,” They started heading to the door, “But Thor’s...you know...A Norse god, he loves banquets and food and such. So he has his own big huge banquet table, that way if he brings anyone back from Asgard he has a place they can drink, eat, and tell tales about.... battles, weapons, and... goats.”

“Goats?” Rhodey raised an eyebrow

“Yeah, Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder, Thor’s goats.” Tony looked at Rhodey questioningly, “You didn’t know Thor had goats?”

“Was I supposed to?” Rhodey asked, “Does everyone here have a pet?”

“Clint has a dog, I think.” Tony replied, “I just figured Natasha told you when you guys sneak off together”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “We don’t talk about work”

“What DO you guys talk about?” Tony questioned, crossing his arms across his chest

“Nice try” Rhodey smirked, “It’s still a secret”

“Don’t want to know about your stupid club anyway,” Tony mumbled, trying but failing to shrug it off like he didn’t care

“It’s a coalition and yes, you do” Rhodey teased and quickly moved to avoid Tony punching at his shoulder

“Can we get back to the game, please?” Tony sniffed, shoving past Rhodey to get to the door. Tony opened the door and peaked out, “They’re all out there...Shit! Hide!”

Tony grabbed Rhodey’s sleeve and hauled him back across the room where they ducked underneath Jane’s, fortunately enormous, wooden desk. It was a tight fit but they were able to squeeze into the knee hole, which was covered with by a modesty panel. Both their legs were crammed uncomfortably in the admittedly big, but tiny for two grown men, space. Rhodey and Tony had their backs pressed against both sides, facing each other. One of Tony’s shoes rested on the wall against Rhodey’s head and Rhodey was sitting on his other foot. Rhodey was just as uncomfortable, Tony was holding onto one of his legs and his other leg was curled up behind Tony’s back. Rhodey was able to grab the desk chair and roll it in as much as he could, effectively cutting their already limited space in half. They both stared at each other with their fingers to each other’s lips as the door, still slightly ajar, swung open.

Rhodey listened carefully, he heard multiple footsteps on the wooden floor, they sounded like Stormtroopers-- maybe 4 or 6. They both barely breathed as they heard the Stormtroopers walk around the room, no one was talking but they were coming closer to the desk. Rhodey held his breath when he heard one of them tap against the desk. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the chair to be yanked out.

After a long moment-- “Clear” one of the troopers said-- and just like that they left the room

Rhodey and Tony still held their breath, it was possible this was a trick and they were waiting on the other side of the desk. Eventually they relaxed when they didn’t hear anything-- but they stayed under the desk for another 5 minutes or so...just in case. Gingerly, Rhodey slides the chair away from the desk, still waiting for someone to yell and the beams to start flying.

Tony crawls out first, peeking his head over the desk, “They’re gone” he whispered, “They left the door wide open”

Rhodey crawls out next, almost banging his head against the desk, “We got to move quick, they might come back and look again it they can’t find us”

“Alright, listen” Tony made a wide gesture with his hands, “Thor’s floor is built differently too, just like Clint’s. His floor has just a few rooms and everything else is open. Partly because of the huge banquet room and also because Mjolnir is a menace to walls. There’s really nothing to hide behind out there.”

“Great, is there any good news?” Rhodey sighed back

“Yes...I love you” Tony grinned

“I love you too, you dork, but that doesn’t exactly help us right now.” Rhodey couldn’t help the fond smile that slid on his face as he shook his head

“Love conquers all, Honey Bear”

Rhodey sighed again...heavily, “I guess we have no choice”

Tony tilted his head, “What do you mean? You got a plan?”

“I wouldn’t call it a plan but...” Rhodey met Tony’s eyes and raised his gun, “We’re gonna have to go out there guns blazing”

Tony’s answering smile was slightly manic, “My favorite way!”

-*-*-*-*-

After they found the last and final key in Thor’s refrigerator, right between the pickles and the Red Bull, they headed to the stairs-- and what they found was worrying.

There was no one-- nothing. No Stormtroopers, no Klingons-- nothing. They looked at each other, confused and wary.

“The game’s still on, right?” Rhodey asked, looking around curiously

“Yeah,” Tony pulled the keys from his pocket and sure enough they could see them. Which meant the game was still on, “It might be another ambush?”

Rhodey shrugged, “Maybe...Stay on guard.”

Tony nodded and the two of them started their way to the communal area, where they knew the enemy base was. The stairwell was eerily quiet, the only sounds being their footsteps echoing as they slowly walked to the next floor. When they finally reached the door and both of them were on edge, waiting for the next attack-- but nothing came. Rhodey took in a deep breath as he cracked the door the door open.

He peaked his head in-- “There’s no one here” Rhodey pulled back to look at Tony

“What do you mean there’s no one there?” Tony came around to peek in as well

“I mean there’s no one out there!” Sure enough, there was no one in the giant shared living area-- no one in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room-- no one. The only thing that was there was a single silver pedestal that sat in front of the large screen TV.

“There’s the lock” Tony said, opening the door slowly

They both stepped onto the floor, still waiting for some kind of trap...but nothing came.

“Well this is anticlimactic...” Tony grumbled, walking over to the silver pedestal-- he kicked at it

“Right?” Rhodey scoffed

Tony shrugged and pulled out the keys and pushed one into one of the six keyholes on the pedestal. He turned the key--

“ _ylHlv!_ ” They heard from behind, they both spun around quickly and saw a huge rush of Klingons and Stormtroopers flooding out of the stairwell. This time they poured out of the doorway efficiently and strategically, leaving no chance of a bottleneck.

“What the hell?!” Tony yelled

They both ran for the couch, kneeling down and immediately taking aim and releasing a volley as they were charged. Ducking and shifting behind the couch, barely missing beams of red and yellow that come too close for their liking. Rhodey aims for the Stormtroopers and Tony takes down the Klingons. A tactic already so ingrained from their time playing in college that they don’t have to exchange any words on who should aim for who. Rhodey shoots the last Stormtrooper right before it moves to duck behind the kitchen table again.

Tony looked at Rhodey, wide-eyed, “What the hell was that?!”

“If I had to guess,” Rhodey shook out his hand, “Every key is going to trigger a new surge of them.”

“Aaaaaand...There’s probably going to be more after every key, right?”

Rhodey shrugged, “That’s safe to assume”

“I don’t remember that being part of the game, Rhodey!” Tony glared at the innocent silver pedestal

“We never played the hard version, Tones” Rhodey added, getting back to his feet

Tony mumbled, “Still....Ready for the next wave?”

Rhodey shook his head, “Let’s move some of this stuff around first.”

“Good idea”

-**-

The second upsurge came with even more enemies rushing them, Klingon’s and Stormtroopers yelling with guns blazing. Rhodey and Tony had moved the bigger furniture into some kind of fort-type structure surrounding them. They stacked extra pillow and the cushions up to give them an extra foot or two of protection. They even tossed a few blankets over them-- admittedly only because it made the fort look cooler and more official.

As expected, there were about twice as many enemies then the last attack; Klingons and Stormtroopers flooded the floor. Tony and Rhodey never took their fingers off the triggers.

-**-

Before the third round started they moved the kitchen table and attempted to barricade the stairwell door. It worked out well-- until the enemies were able to shove the table out of the way. Rhodey and Tony were pretty sure that made them angry because the yelling got louder and some of them started full on charging at them right out the gate. Some of them were able to reach the fort-- Fort Starship Millennium Enterprise Falcon or Fort SMEF, for short-- and tore off the blankets and pillows.

Tony was incredibly insulted by that

-**-

Before the fourth wave they fixed Fort SMEF (adding even more blankets) and they pushed the table back up against the door-- Yes, it made the enemy angry but it gave Tony and Rhodey a chance to pick some off. They also added the table chairs, hoping to slow them down just that much more.

Unfortunately, the enemy was ready for that because not only did they blast out of the stairwell door but they came rushing out of hallway as well...Apparently there was an emergency stairwell on the other side of the floor.

“I forgot!” Tony yelled as they were frantically shooting all over the place

They took a break between rounds to grab some water and catch their breath.

-**-

They tried to prepare for the fifth wave...they tried. They fixed their poor, poor fort-- again, admittedly spending a lot of time making it bigger and more impressive.

“Why do you guys have so many pillows?” Rhodey asked as he added another layer in front of their fort

“Nat and I love pillows” Tony explained as he placed a makeshift flag on top, “Everyone loves pillows”

After that they pushed the table back against the first door, they debated on pushing the refrigerator out front of it too-- but eventually they decided that probably wasn’t a good idea. They ended up just stacking the table chairs and a small shelf against it and then they turned to the second door. They dragged one of the smaller chairs they had in the fort up against it, as well as the coffee table and two end tables.

It was awful-- they blew through the second door, Rhodey and Tony could hear the banging and crashing from their fort. Tony-- and Rhodey-- may have jumped when they when they saw how many came running at them. The table and chairs in front of the first door eventually collapsed and even more came out. Some charging at Fort SMEF while others ducked behind anything they could-- Mostly behind the walls and kitchen counter because Tony and Rhodey made sure to clear away anything else.

At one point, as the Klingons and the Stormtroopers bellowing got louder...Both Tony and Rhodey started shouting back at them.

-**-

At the sixth round-- they were both exhausted. Their hands hurt from repeatedly firing their guns, their legs were cramping from crouching, their throats hurt from yelling-- Honestly they were ready for the game to be over.

They took a minute to relax before they started rebuilding, which was already old at this point. Fixing the fort--again; Pushing all the furniture back against the entrances...This time they added the refrigerator, but they made sure to take all the food out first.

“You ready?” Rhodey asked as they crawled back into their fort

“You kidding?” Tony who was undoubtedly as tired and sore as Rhodey was still grinning like a madman. “I’m ready to win this!”

Rhodey could feel his answering grin spread on his face, “Then let’s go, Captain Stark. I haven’t killed enough Stormtroopers yet.”

“Let me solve that problem for you, Han Rhodey” Tony grabbed the final key and placed it into the last keyhole. He turned and looked at Rhodey-- and nodded

Rhodey nodded back and Tony turned the key, immediately turning and aiming at the doors-- waiting

Waiting...

Waiting.....

Waaaaaiiiiting.......

“Where are they?” Tony whispered, he cast a tentative look towards Rhodey

Rhodey shrugged, “I have no idea...Maybe they’re prepping or something?”

Tony turned back to the floor-- and waited

After about 10 minutes Tony growled in frustration, “Where are they?!” He started crawling out of the fort, Rhodey followed him.

“Maybe they got lost?” Rhodey offered, biting his lip when Tony turned to glare at him

“This is not the time for jokes, Rhodey.” Tony snapped, jabbing at Rhodey’s chest with his finger, “We are so close to winning I can practically taste it.”

“What does it taste like?” Tony threw up his hands as Rhodey laughed at him

\--There was a groaning--

Tony and Rhodey started looking around, puzzled-- it wasn’t someone groaning, it sounded like something rubbing against something else-- something metal? Their eyes widened as they looked at each other and then to the refrigerator. It was... moving?

It was moving...across the floor-- by itself...

They watched silently as the refrigerator deliberately skimmed away from the door. Then the chairs moved away-- hovering a few inches above the ground, carried by some unknown being as they floated away from the door. Tony and Rhodey jumped as the chairs clattered to the floor. Next, the sound of the table sliding against the floor filled the silent room and Rhodey could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He barely registered Tony repeatedly tugging on his hand as the table moved away from the door-- Then it opened.

Rhodey’s jaw dropped as a tall black figure walked in....Heavy breathing coming from a black helmet...A floor-length black cape swooshing behind him as he walked-- A long glowing red sword clutched in a black gloved hand.

“Darth Vader” Rhodey breathed, taking two quick steps back, “Oh my... It’s Darth Vader”

That was when Tony squeaked...actually squeaked and Rhodey noticed that there was movement behind freakin’ Darth Vader.

“It’s Khan...Rhodey, it’s Khan!” Tony spoke frantically between clenched teeth, smacking at Rhodey’s arm

Khan’s hair was slicked back, black hair tied up in a small pony tail. He was wearing an all red outfit, it looked like a jumper, with a black belt around his waist. He walked with a regal air about him and it was obvious that he was looking down his nose at them.

“What the hell are they doing here?!” Rhodey and Tony collectively took big steps back, “Have they always been in the game!?”

Tony was just as lost as he was, “I- I don’t know. I mean I guess because they’re right there! I just-- I don’t know!”

“How did you not know!?” Rhodey waved at the two figures-- Who were just staring at them. Well, at least Khan was, Rhodey couldn’t tell what Vader was doing...

“Why are you yelling at me?! You designed it too!” Tony snapped back

Rhodey saw Vader take a step towards them and Rhodey instantly brought up his gun, aiming at the center of his chest. He pulled the trigger-- nothing happened, “What the?”

Tony noticed and he aimed his gun at Khan’s head and pulled the trigger-- nothing, “You got to be fucking kidding me.”

They both began futilely pulling the trigger, but nothing was working. Khan actually laughed at them.

“How the fuck are we supposed to kill these guys if we don’t have any weapons?!” Rhodey caught something red in the corner of his eye, “Move!”

He shoved Tony away from him, right before Vader’s lightsaber swung out at both of them, Rhodey could hear it cut through the air. Vader and Khan stepped between them, effectively separating the two. As Tony backed up from Khan, who was taking deliberate steps toward him, Vader threw something at Rhodey’s feet.

Rhodey looked down-- a lightsaber. Despite the fact that he was facing down Darth Vader, Rhodey’s inner nerd was screaming. Never taking his eyes off of Vader, he leaned down and grabbed it and watched in awe as a purple laser rose from the silver handle with a mechanical whirr. He barely had enough to admire it before Vader swung at him.

“Shit!” Rhodey blocked the attack, the two beams meeting in the middle with a loud clash. Vader barely gave him enough time to get his bearing before he came at him, swinging his lightsaber. Rhodey was definitely on the defensive as Vader attacked him, he cast an intimidating figure with his cape billowing around him.

Tony, on the other hand, was doing everything he could do to avoid Khan, who was coming at him, back straight and hands by his side.

“Why don’t I get a weapon?!” Tony yelled at Rhodey as he ran around the kitchen counter

“Khan didn’t use a weapon, did he?!” Rhodey answered back, jumping out of the way when Vader tried to go for his legs. He brought his own lightsaber up just in time to block Vader’s swing at his head

“Khan didn’t need a weapon; he was an expert in hand-to-hand co--!” Tony blanched, “I’m supposed to fight this guy!? He has the strength of five men, Rhodey!”

Rhodey grunted as he swung his lightsaber, “You can’t keep running away from him, Tony!”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Tony kept circling the counter, “You have a weapon!”

“It’s not doing me any good!” Rhodey shouted back, rolling on the floor to avoid another swing

Tony was about to yell something back but Khan apparently had enough of Tony dancing around him and he jumped the counter. Tony yelled and tried to move but Khan grabbed him by his shirt, lifted him off the ground, and slammed him against the wall. Tony grunted, trying to pry Khan off but it was fruitless, he had an iron grip. 

Tony tried to focus.... Okay, Kirk was able to defeat Khan...which means Tony should be able to defeat Khan, right? Right! Tony is a damn superhero, he lives with other superheroes, he trains with other superheroes, He’s fucking Iron Man! He could take on this guy blindfolded!

Tony brought up his leg and kicked at Khan’s stomach with everything he had-- it worked! Khan grunted, dropping Tony to the floor (which hurt), and his hands dropped to his stomach. Tony jumped to his feet and fists raised as Khan straightened back out-- he looked angry.

“Bring it on, you Bloodsucker” Tony taunted

Khan stared at him for a second before he charged; Tony was able to block or avoid most of his hits. Even though when he did manage to block Khan’s hits it hurt like son of a bitch; he was even able to land a few of his own hits. Eventually Khan managed to land a blow on his chest and Tony groaned, stumbling out of the kitchen bent over.

“Tony!” Rhodey yelled, seeing Tony take the hit. Rhodey was distracted for only a split second put it long enough for Vader. Rhodey felt his feet leave the ground and then he was thrown-- right into Fort SMEF. The fort collapsed around him, the flag fell on his face, Rhodey moaned in pain.

“Rhodey!” Tony ran to the fallen fort, throwing pillows and blankets out of the way to reveal Rhodey. “Are you okay?”

“Just peachy” Rhodey let Tony pull him to his feet, grabbing the lightsaber from where it fell on the ground. “I really hate this guy”

Just as Tony was about to answer he felt a strong pair of hands grab him from behind and he was thrown away from Rhodey. He landed on the floor, able to stop his head from hitting the floor with his hands.

“Damn it” He looked up in time to see Vader and Rhodey already engaged in battle again. A whirlwind of red and purples blurs flying through the air. Rhodey was leading the attack, spinning and twirling around Vader who was blocking him.

He saw Khan’s boots getting closer and Tony quickly got to his feet; fists raised. Khan threw a punch but Tony ducked underneath his swing. Tony caught Khan’s arm and then brought his own fist across Khan’s face. Tony kneed him in the stomach but before he could hit him again, Khan yet again grabbed him and chucked him across the room.

Rhodey saw Tony land on the floor but he couldn’t go to his side, Vader was relentless. Rhodey chest was heaving as took the little amount of time he had to wipe his sweaty palms off on his jeans. He saw Tony get back up and he relaxed-- he’s pretty sure Tony ran at Khan, body checking him against the wall.

Rhodey turned back to Vader who was dramatically walking back to him, he raised his lightsaber. He didn’t wait for Vader to get any closer, instead he charged at him, purple dashed through the air and clashing against Vader’s. Their two beams met in the middle, facing off they stared at each other (Which was awesome for Rhodey because-- Hello...Vader). Rhodey broke the face-off, pushing Vader back with a swift kick to the stomach.

He saw Tony with his legs around Khan’s neck as Tony wrestled him to the floor-- he must have learned that from Natasha. Rhodey spun quickly and almost managed to catch Vader by surprise, he knows because instead of raising his own lightsaber Vader raised his hand and threw Rhodey against the wall. 

“I hate you so much” Rhodey grumbled, pushing off the wall and gripping his lightsaber with both hands

“Get him Platypus! We got ‘em on the ropes!” He heard Tony yell, he glanced over to see Tony flip Khan over his back and onto the floor-- and then he saw Khan grab Tony around his waist and throw him on the ground

“Great, Tony! Don’t get cocky!” Rhodey yelled back as he and Vader started clashing again. He heard Tony’s slightly pained laugh

Tony flipped back to his feet, bringing his elbow down on Khan’s back and then kicking back down before he could get back up. How the hell did Captain Kirk defeat Khan when they fought, damn it?! Every time he knocked him down, Khan kept getting back up. How was he supposed to win!? Oh...wait.

Tony looked around for something to use and his eyes landed on a lamp that he and Rhodey shoved to the side earlier. Tony threw himself down on top of Khan, who fell back on his stomach and then Tony popped up and ran for the heavy silver lamp. He held it like a bat and ran back to Khan, slamming it over his head-- again...and again. He didn’t stop until Khan finally stopped trying to get back up. His breathing was labored and his whole body ached, he was pretty sure he was bruised. When Khan’s body lit up red and then he disappeared in a flashing red mist.

Tony stared at the empty space in shock...Then, “Ha ha! Take that you lousy excuse of an augment!”

The whining sound from lightsabers took him out of his gloating and twisted around toward Rhodey. “Rhodey! I’m coming!”

Tony ran toward the battle, still holding onto his lamp tightly. He ran up behind Vader, intending to bash him in the back of the head but Vader was quicker. He didn’t even have to common courtesy to turn around, he just swung his hand in Tony’s direction and Tony was lifted off the ground.

“Hey!” Rhodey snarled, “Leave him alone!” Rhodey yelled out and swung his lightsaber with both hands. Vader blocked the first attack but Rhodey used his lightsaber to push Vader’s sword out of the way. Spinning around in a tight circle he swung his saber with everything he had in him, every bit of energy he could muster...

He felt his lightsaber hit something, saw the red glowing mist-- and Darth Vader was gone. Tony fell to the ground and his lightsaber disappeared from his hands. Rhodey was over by his side, falling to his knees.

“Are you okay, Tones?” Rhodey grabbed Tony’s face between his hands

“That...was...awesome” Tony breathed, large brown eyes were wide with elation

Rhodey snorted-- Then he started laughing...Tony soon joined him. Bright, joyous (slightly manic) laughter filled the room. Rhodey collapsed on the floor next to Tony; his body was tired, everything ached, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had that much fun.

“Before we play again we should upgrade our weapons” Tony said, he patted Rhodey’s hip

“Again?” Rhodey asked, raising his head off the floor a few inches so he could look at Tony

“Yeah,” Tony glanced back at him, “We definitely need to play that again. Think Fury will let us play in the Helicarrier?”

Rhodey snorted and dropped his head back down, “...We should add Daleks to the game.”

Tony’s smile widened, “That’s a great idea, Honey Bear!”

“What the...Tony?” Tony and Rhodey sat up and looked toward the elevators. The rest of the Avengers were standing there staring at the mess-- looking around, obviously confused. Steve was staring at the refrigerator, completely bewildered.

“Hey, Steve!” Tony waved, taking his glasses off, “How was your baseball game?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story got way out of hand, it was not supposed to be this long-- so much dialogue! I definitely got carried away. I've just been thinking about this particular fic for a long time. I like the idea of these two running around and playing games; even when they're older.
> 
> As far as the Star Trek vs Star Wars thing, I figured they added both enemies because they couldn't agree on who to add. So, logically they just put both of them in the game!
> 
> Also!  
> I just want to take this time, for anyone who reads my other fics. There's an incomplete one out right now, and it's been awhile since I posted it. I have like...Half of the final second part done, but I'm having a hard time with the timelines. I still plan on finishing it!


End file.
